


涅槃

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 6





	涅槃

本文食用配合bgm：涅槃

_

断剑重铸之日，骑士归来之时。

——放逐之刃·锐雯

S市光大广场电子竞技场馆正在进行SG战队和ZX战队的比赛，bo3决胜局（即三局两胜制的最后决胜负的一把）。

第三次四包二，作为SG核心的下路双人组这一把无疑成为ZX战队的重点突破口，随着一次又一次的越塔强杀，如此明显的战术针对让SG中单程季洋怒火难耐，敲键盘的声音也越来越大。

坐在他旁边的本队核心也是这把被频频针对的ad段正则瞟了一眼身旁面色难看的小中单，轻声斥道“人家针对我，你这么生气干嘛？这把下路已经崩了，推完线去帮上路。”

程季洋阴沉着脸不知在想什么，清完一波兵往上路靠，ZX战队打野再一次抓下，段正则连同辅助在塔下被击杀。

程季洋把画面切到下路，ZX战队ad突然对着段正则的“尸体”跳舞嘲讽，挑衅意味十足明显，段正则当然也看见了，不过这些幼稚行为他一向觉得无所谓，等着角色复活后面色平淡不动如山的走出泉水。

段正则同ZX战队ad历来有lpl战队第一ad之争，两队已经是大众关注的焦点，ZX战队ad此举无疑是对段正则的轻视和侮辱。

“我艹他妈！”啪的一声，程季洋把鼠标砸在桌子上。

“鼠标拿起来！想禁赛？在基地怎么跟你说的？”段正则看了一眼站在后面的裁判，压低声音训斥道。

裁判往前走了两步，正要上来询问，程季洋拿起鼠标，对着身后笑得有些勉强“不好意思，没拿稳没拿稳。”

这把段正则被被针对得很惨，发育不起来打不出伤害，程季洋从刚才那个小插曲以后又疯了一样忽视指挥一个劲儿的往对面ad脸上怼。

团队配合打的一塌糊涂，队伍协调性失常，中单带着情绪操作变形，这把游戏毫无疑问的输掉了。

比赛结束后，ZX战队选手过来握手，SG战队四人站起来回握，唯独程季洋坐着背对着ZX战队的人，自顾自的收拾设备就当没看到面前的人似的。

对面五人站着等待和程季洋握手，场面一时有些尴尬。

导播镜头刚好切到这一幕，发现场上异样后又立刻把镜头切到了解说席，假装刚刚的一切没有发生似的。

段正则冷着脸踢了一脚程季洋的椅子“滚起来握手！”

程季洋继续往背包里放东西，纹丝不动。

ZX战队队长也是一位老将，对这种事情见怪不怪，笑着解围道“Starlight是身体不舒服吧？我们先去鞠躬了。”

段正则笑着说了声抱歉，待ZX战队的人走后，冷冷的说“你脾气耍的舒服，剩下的烂摊子都得战队都给你收拾。”

说完也不等人，背着外设包就往后台走，程季洋心里不服气却也有些后悔，灰溜溜的提着自己的包走在后面。

回到战队休息室毫无疑问是被教练，分析师和战队经理轮着骂，程季洋低着头坐在椅子上一言不发，眼神悄悄瞟着段正则，发现对方压根没看自己，心绞绞的痛起来。

回到基地，大家都回房间换下队服，穿上常服开始训练。一改往常训练室的喧哗吵闹，今天大家都安静如鸡，特别是犯了错蔫蔫的程季洋。

教练Maize走到程季洋旁边，“季洋你等会儿发个道歉申明。”

赛后拒绝握手这种事，比起假赛等违反公平竞技规则等行为，说起来不算严重，但程季洋作为新人中单因为私人情绪拒绝与前辈握手，自然会被扣上不尊重前辈的帽子，对以后的发展还是有一些影响。

程季洋低着头不说话，拿着水杯往饮水机那边走，今天他确实有些冲动了，但也是对面先挑衅的，他才不要认错呢。

这个年初才来的小中单刚成年，正是心高气傲不服管教的时候，Maize珍惜他的能力却又时时为他的臭脾气而苦恼“这也是为你好，现在微博上说什么的都有，真把名声搞臭了，我看你以后怎么办。”

“我才不怕这些！”程季洋把杯子嘭的一声放在桌上，红着眼眶吼道，电子竞技实力说话，他才不在乎粉丝呢，他只在乎成绩，只在乎能不能和那个人一起登上世界巅峰。

他瞟了一眼坐在电脑前的段正则。

那人站起来，面沉如水，快步走到他身后，拿起旁边的扫帚砰砰砰的几下重重甩在他身后。

训练赛十几双眼睛直勾勾的盯着，似乎都被段正则此举惊呆了，连程季洋都是在隔着薄薄的短裤下的肉团突然炸开的疼痛中突然反应过来，羞得耳朵通红，身子忍不住的往旁边躲，带着哭腔吼道“你他妈干什么？”

段正则见这人嘴里还一口一句脏话，扬起扫帚还要往他身上砸，Maize见程季洋满脸通红眼眶里泪珠打转，连忙拦住段正则“别打了别打了，等会儿还要训练，真打伤了怎么坐下训练？再说了，小崽子就是嘴硬，这会儿肯定知错了。”

“你看他这副德行是知错的样子？”段正则把扫帚扔在一边，恨恨的瞪了程季洋一眼，回到自己的座位前开始rank，也不顾站在一旁的程季洋抽噎着抹着眼泪。

程季洋站在原地，脸热得发烫，都成年的人了，还要在这么多人面前被体罚，还是那个羞人的地方，他尴尬得恨不得有个地缝能让他钻进去。

还好Maize替他解围“好了，你先上去想想，自己好好休息一下，明天再下来训练。”

又压低声音说“等会儿好好跟正则认个错，他那人就是看着凶，实际上肯定心疼你，他今儿晚上还去ZX休息室替你道歉了呢。”

说着就隔开训练赛其他人的目光，把人往卧室推。

程季洋怄得心都要碎了，他不想段正则对任何人低头，更不想段正则为了他低头，他的队长应该是永远熠熠生辉而骄傲自在的。

深夜十二点，盛夏的夜里还能听见低低的蝉鸣，训练赛的灯还亮着，屋里的少年们还在训练，清脆的键盘敲击声偶尔夹杂着几句低低的交谈声，所有人都为站在那个巅峰舞台而努力着。

Maize把手机递给段正则“我就说小崽子不是不懂事的人，你又不是不知道他有多崇拜你，肯定受不了别人挑衅你，这事儿他改了就行了，你也别再凶他了。”

手机界面赫然是程季洋的微博，新发表的内容是关于今天下午他的行为的道歉声明，没有按俱乐部的官方说法，而是把所有错误归结到自己身上。

段正则看了一眼，点了点头并没有说话。

_  
“SG战队中单选手程季洋（ID：Starlight）于2020年LPL夏季赛常规赛期间有不尊重对手，不尊重联盟比赛原则的行为，现SG电子竞技俱乐部英雄联盟分部对程季洋做出以下处罚：

选手程季洋（ID：Starlight）罚款一万元，禁赛一场。

本处罚于公布之日开始生效。

SG战队将继续严肃处理各种违规违纪行为，严抓本队选手比赛风纪问题以保障英雄联盟赛事生态的健康发展。”

官博娘小周坐在训练赛的小角落里念着手机上的文字，训练室空调开的很足，坐在队长兼本队ad选手段正则旁边的小周更是感觉自己仿佛置于西西伯利亚平原一般的寒冷。

犹豫了一会儿，她把手机递给正打完一把rank，开始下一局排队的段正则，小心翼翼的问“队长，这样发可以吗？”

段正则拿过手里仔细读了两遍，确保没有问题后点了点头把手机还给小周。

训练室里又恢复了一片沉默。

SG战队是老牌豪门战队，虽然经过几年低谷，但今年年初签下了新中单选手程季洋，少年人刚刚成年，一身拼劲，操作又好，和四个老队员配合拿下了春季赛亚军，可以说是出道即巅峰。

成绩好的战队按理来说气氛都不会太差，往常欢声笑语如群魔乱舞的训练室此时安静一片，只听到机械键盘哒哒哒的敲击声。

老好人上单Cutey悄悄瞟了一眼一整天冷着脸的队长，和平日里日天日地大呼小叫今天却安静异常的小中单心里默默叹了口气，作孽哦，这两人不知道要闹别扭到什么时候。

程季洋心里藏着事烦躁的不行，今天rank也心不在焉的，看着自己再一次黑了的屏幕，轻声骂了句“操”，等从泉水复活，敲键盘的声音越来越大，连鼠标也忍不住往桌子上摔。

在队友再一次阵亡，程季洋忍不住噼里啪啦开始打字，傻逼两个字还没发出去，就被不知道什么时候站到身后的教练Maize按住了手。

Maize不赞同的摇摇头，神情严肃“还没学到教训？臭脾气真改不了？”

对于这个小中单Maize是既欣赏又无奈，操作好意识好大局观也不错，就是这年纪太小脾气又冲，平日里跟个炮筒似的一点就炸。

程季洋不服气，这把他心烦意乱操作变形，排到的队友又嘴臭的不行，各种难听的话信手拈来，难道就因为自己是职业选手就要一忍再忍吗，正要同教练理论两句，就看到段正则正看着自己，眼里淬了冰似的。

程季洋心里咯噔一下，怏怏的嘟囔“知道了知道了，我不骂了。”

Maize看了一眼盯着这边的段正则，又看到程季洋一副敢怒不敢言的小可怜儿样，笑骂道“就Justice能治你。”

“那是我不跟老年人计较！”程季洋一听这话眼看着又要炸毛。

段正则23岁，在一般人眼里年龄并不大，但在职业选手圈里确实算是高龄选手了，不过段正则实力强，因此大多数人会忽略他的年龄，至少和他公事这么多年，Maize还没听过有人说段正则老，Maize哈哈大笑拍了拍程季洋的肩膀“小子，好好练，磨砺磨砺心性，为以后世界赛做准备。”

Maize走后训练室又安静了下来，大家都被昨天的事搞得鸡飞狗跳的，这队长心里压着火，气氛担当小中单又憋着气不肯先说话，搞得大家人心惶惶，总感觉像是暴风雨前的宁静。

晚上八点，是例行的训练赛时间。

Maize走进来招呼大家准备准备进房间，段正则擦了擦自己的鼠标，轻描淡写扔下一颗平地惊雷“训练赛Grape来打。”

程季洋被禁赛一场，战队紧急从二队提前来的替补中单便是Grape。

噌的一声，程季洋推开电竞椅站起来，拳头恶狠狠的锤了一下椅背，怒视着段正则“凭什么？老子又没做错什么？”

心里又委屈又不服，一双眼睛红的跟兔子似的。

“你再吼试试？狗脾气改不了以后都别给我上场打比赛，丢人现眼！”

这下一场比赛程季洋不上场，先让替补中单练练手本来就没什么大问题，偏这人跟吃了炸药似的脾气臭的要命。

段正则面沉如水，冷若冰霜，这狗崽子在自己面前都这么嚣张，再不好好管管以后还不知闹出什么事来。

程季洋撸了一把头发，气哄哄的踢了一把椅子，怒气冲冲就往楼上卧室走。

留下一群人面面相觑。

Cutey见段正则面色冷得掉冰渣，又看见替补中单Grape一脸尴尬的站在一旁，清了清嗓子，和稀泥道“小崽子最近心情不好，等会儿我去说说他，先打比赛先打比赛。”

五个人各自进房间，教练在身后指挥大家进行bp，进比赛后只能听见辅助Subtle指挥的声音偶尔夹杂着段正则跟辅助的交流声。

Grape毕竟是二队的选手，实力和一队这四个队员还是有差距的，再加上以前又没打过配合，整个团战打的乱糟糟的，和他们打训练赛的对手又是一个强队，训练赛毫无疑问的输掉了。

打完训练赛已经差不多十一点了，Maize站在Grape身后回放刚才录下的比赛视频做赛后复盘，其他人都坐在自己的位置上各自开始rank。

_

程季洋趴在床上玩着手机，看着微博上的评论，在自己道歉和战队处罚声明发布后，昨天微博上铺天盖地骂他职业素养低，心态差输不起的评论总算少了一些。

其实他自己也知道自己那天的行为有些过激，但战队也处罚了，自己也发道歉声明了，段正则还整天冷着脸不理人，今天连训练赛都不让打了，巨大的心里落差让他裹着一腹委屈。

在床上磨蹭了一会儿，程季洋爬起来打开卧室里的电脑开始rank，气鼓鼓的想这次自己反正是不会先低头的。

凌晨两点，训练室的几人准备回房间了。

Maize指了指段正则的好友列表，里面顶着SG-starlight的那人显示还在游戏中，“季洋那天也是因为你才发脾气，小崽子也挺努力的，你上去和他说说让他改改脾气，小孩子哄两句就好了，你别老是冷着人家。”

战队里程季洋最信任也最崇拜的人就是段正则，平时跟小跟屁虫似的，黏在段正则身边。段正则性子冷，对队友倒是好得没话说，对这个刚来半年的小崽子更是宠的不行，这一回却真的冷下脸不理人，小崽子难免心里难受。

段正则没回答，关了电脑往楼上走，没有进自己房间，反而是走到程季洋门前，看着从门缝里透出来的幽幽光线，敲了敲门。

片刻后里面响起了一个闷闷的声音“门没关直接进来。”

屋子里没开灯，只有电脑屏幕晕出的幽暗光芒，程季洋扭过头看见是段正则进来了，轻声哼了一声，便不再理人。

啪的一声，灯被打开了，房间一瞬间亮了起来，程季洋不适应的眯了眯眼，余光悄悄看着坐在身后不动声色的段正则。

这人怎么来了不说话啊？不是来哄他吗？反正自己已经道歉了，段正则要是再上纲上线他就不和他一起玩了，傲娇小崽子心里这么想着，手上稳稳的点掉对面的基地。

与“victory”提示音一同响起的是段正则冷淡的声音“过来我们聊聊。”

昨天身后挨了几下，程季洋现在看见段正则心里还是有些怪怪的，磨磨蹭蹭的从椅子上起来，坐到段正则旁边，清了清嗓子气势很足“有什么话快说，我困了要睡觉了。”

“既然这么困，那就别坐着了，站着清醒清醒。”

对上段正则浩瀚且冰冷的眼睛，程季洋感觉被蛰了一下，身体也没忍住的轻颤了一下，反应过来后，压下心里说不清道不明的心虚，嘟囔道“老子不站！”

“滚起来站着！”段正则掷地有声，威严而冰冷，这个时候他不再是总是宠着程季洋的大哥哥，而是说一不二的队长。

几乎是条件反射般的，程季洋噌的一声站起来，又觉得有些没面子，强装镇定恶狠狠的看着段正则“大晚上的你这么凶做什么？”

“你这德行，说你两句就摆脸色，要是在lck（韩国赛区）早就连人带椅子被抬下场了。”段正则眉头紧皱，看着面前桀骜不驯的男孩，心里火气又加了两分。

要训人就训，阴阳怪气的做什么，反正自己在他心里全是缺点，程季洋委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，梗着脖子不服气道“那你直接让我下场啊，废话什么！”

回应他的是段正则压低的冷笑，不过是一两秒的时间，程季洋还没反应过来就被段正则抓着胳膊拧过去，整个人被牢牢地的摁在大腿上。

段正则脸冷得似乎要掉下冰渣，薄唇抿得跟一条线似的，扬起手就狠狠扇在程季洋的耸在腿上的软肉上。

夏天的短裤单薄，根本抵挡不了什么疼痛，程季洋又疼又惧，身体忍不住前倾，小腿也胡乱挣扎起来。

“我艹你妈，你干什么！”两只手被实实在在的摁在腰上，程季洋心里没底，脸烧的通红，口不择言的吼道。

段正则见他嘴里还没句正经话，也不想跟他废话了，一把扯下他的短裤和内裤，露出两团颤颤巍巍的臀肉。

两团软肉上还留着昨天那几下狠厉抽打留下的痕迹，刚才的几下巴掌又给白皙的臀肉上覆盖上薄薄粉红。

身后陡然的凉意让程季洋彻底慌了，没有被控制住的小腿不老实的往段正则身上踹，不想却被男人按着往前送了送，继而小腿被对方膝盖牢牢禁锢，只余一个冒着鸡皮疙瘩的屁（·）股顶在最高处。

“段正则，你敢打我试试。”说完这句话又觉得气势不足，这男人哪像是不敢打自己的样子，于是又威胁般的加了一句“你要是打我，以后比赛别想我去帮下路！”

还敢拱火，什么胡话都敢说，段正则一身寒意，左右看了一圈拾起程季洋早就蹬掉的拖鞋，几乎没留什么力，毫不留情抽在粉红的臀肉上。

“我艹你妈！”身后热油倾倒般突然炸开的疼痛让程季洋眼眶霎时间就红了，心里直泛酸水，委屈到无以复加。

段正则阴沉着脸，握着手里的刑具快速且狠厉的抽打，几乎没什么停顿，噼里啪啦之间两团软肉颜色渐深，慢慢鼓囊起来。

“你该叫我什么？”手下抽人的动作不停，段正则力道越来越重，直打的趴在腿上的人连呼痛声都带了哭腔。

刚开始程季洋还想硬撑着不回答段正则的问话，反正不过一顿打熬过去就是英雄好汉，他别想自己向强权低头，心里是硬气，可实在抵不过身后愈加猛烈的疼痛，程季洋痛的满脸是泪，怂不拉几的服软“则哥…则哥…队长…别打了…队长…”

“你该怎样跟我说话？满嘴脏话改不了是吧？”尽管程季洋开口服软，段正则心里压了几天的怒火却没有丝毫消退，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势。

平日里握着键盘的手，骨节分明，此时拿着拖鞋挥舞起来亦是虎虎生风，只是苦了被紧紧桎梏只能徒劳的扭着屁（·）股左躲右闪的程季洋，此时身后肿得透亮，哭的上气不接下气，嘴里不停的说着认错的话。

“脾气臭！在外面也不知道收敛！”

“对着教练也没大没小的！”

“说两句就要威胁人，不打职业了是吧？不上场是吧？动不动拿职业生涯做赌，你配叫职业选手吗？”

声音越来越冷，每训斥一句，段正则越想越气，程季洋身后就少不得几下连续快速的抽打，并随着怒气上涌疼痛更加剧烈，连脆弱的臀腿也没逃过惩罚，十几下抽打后红彤彤肿起一层。

“不敢了…呜我不敢了…”身后火辣辣的痛感让程季洋想法纯粹起来，一个劲儿的讨饶，只求惩罚快些结束。

耸在腿上的软肉肿痕遍布，红的发紫，像两个新鲜出炉的大发糕，段正则实在不忍心再狠揍他，心里又气不过，扔下拖鞋巴掌狠狠扇在高肿的臀肉上。

程季洋惨叫一声后呜呜呜直哭，软软的头发乱七八糟的耷拉在头上，声音沙沙的，整个人可怜无助的轻轻颤抖。

因是巴掌，段正则更是不留余地，几个巴掌叠加便能泛起一个比周围颜色更深的掌印，周围的指痕仿佛几根藤条齐齐抽下的效果，待自己的掌心都有些发红，段正则停下来，手搭在泛着淤花的屁（·）股蛋上，清楚的感觉到身下的人瑟缩一下，沉声问道“臭脾气改不改？”

“改…我改…”程季洋抖如筛糠，哭得声音断断续续，时不时还打两个哭嗝。

“起来站着。”段正则松开桎梏。

程季洋磕磕绊绊的噌起来站着，得到解放的手忍不住虚放在揍的开了花儿的两团软肉上，想碰不敢碰，只能可怜巴巴看着段正则，鼻涕眼泪蹭了一脸。

段正则扯了两张纸给人擦干净脸才沉下心跟人讲道理“你想没想过这件事对你以后职业生涯有多大的影响？你微博底下评论有多难听自己没看？”

“看了…我道歉了…”程季洋抽抽噎噎的抹着眼泪，无非是说他不尊重前辈，没啥成绩倒是有傲气，输不起，配不上职业选手称号这些话。

他虽然嘴上说不在乎，可看见这些话心里也难受得很，不过有什么办法，都是自己作出来的，他就是受不了段正则受一点轻视。

“他挑衅的是我，看轻的是我，你发那么大脾气做什么？我知道你不是因为输了才去握手。”一语中的，段正则问出了问题的关键。

程季洋撇过脸不说话，心里掩藏的心事仿佛被抽丝剥茧的展现出来，他打上国服第一以后，有很多个战队联系过他，他从一开始就是因为段正则才选择SG的。

从段正则一开始打职业，程季洋就一场不落的追着他的比赛，成为队友后对段正则的喜欢更是到了无以复加的地步。

段正则是他眼中的英雄，永远洁白无瑕，不容他人侮辱。

“别问了…队长…我以后再也不会这样了…”程季洋捂着脸，不想让对方看到他忍不住淌下的眼泪，他也不想的像个姑娘似的哭哭啼啼，可经年的喜欢被这样突然暴露，羞耻感笼罩着他。

程季洋脸颊通红，不知是羞的还是哭的，段正则轻声叹息，然后把人拉到两腿之间站着“喜欢我？”

入队以来就像个小尾巴似的黏在身后，稍微和女的说两句话，哀伤又憋屈的目光就粘在身上甩都甩不掉，平日里就喜欢往自己身上蹭，只要没被拒绝小眼睛就悄悄发亮，那样直白热烈又小心翼翼的喜欢，段正则就是瞎子也感觉到了，怕也就程季洋还觉得自己藏的很好。

程季洋低着头没有回答，脑袋恨不得低到地上去，两颊通红，耳朵红的要滴血似的“你别讨厌我…我也可以…不喜欢的…”

段正则平时就跟个惊天直男的样子，不像是会喜欢男人的样子，自己的喜欢会让他觉得恶心吗？

“那你忍心以后让我单恋吗？”段正则被他扭扭捏捏的样子逗笑，忍不住逗他道。

嗯？这是什么意思？是喜欢他的意思吗？

程季洋眼睛簌然亮了起来，片刻后又觉得不可能似的低下头，他是意气风发的少年，但在段正则面前还是有些不自信，嗫嚅道“则哥…你别逗我了…”

段正则是光，是照亮他整个人生的光，他怎么敢奢望与光芒同行。

“我会用这个逗你吗？洋洋，以后让我来照顾你好不好？”段正则抬起程季洋低着的头让他直视自己。

怎么会不喜欢？意气昂扬的少年在自己面前像个小猫咪一样乖乖巧巧的，若是不喜欢，怎么会容忍这人隔三差五的就试探着黏在自己身上。

程季洋瞬间跟变了跟人似的，软塌塌的靠在段正则怀里，得寸进尺的样子可爱得紧，黏糊糊的劲儿让段正则喜欢得不得了。

“那你还打我，疼死我了！”程季洋可怜巴巴的控诉。

段正则正色道“你该打…你知不知这事儿之后人家怎么看你？这事儿对俱乐部有多大影响？”

这人身上肯定有个开关，可以在队长和男朋友两个身份自由切换，程季洋把头埋在他怀里，闷闷的嘟囔“我以后改了嘛。”

“乖，洋洋以后做事前要考虑清楚，百害而无一利的事情就别做了。”段正则抱着程季洋，让人靠在自己身上，手轻轻的给他揉着肿得惨兮兮的两团软肉。

果然，男朋友比队长温柔多了。

只是得到男朋友的代价也太大了吧，程季洋哀怨的想。  
_

S市光大广场，夏季赛总决赛决胜局，SG战队对阵ZX战队，宿命对决，强强pk。

解说激情澎湃，气势如虹。

“ZX战队还剩三人，而SG战队仅有残血的双c留在场上，Justice血量很不好啊，还在和ZX两人缠斗，啊！Starlight给justice套了一个盾，保住了他的血线！”

“SG吹气反攻号角，Justice和Starlight完美配合，斩下对面残血三人，能一波吗能一波吗？”

“ZX的队员来不及复活，Justice在拆水晶，拆得很快啊！水晶没了！”

“逆天改命的双c啊！”

“Justice是SG的救世主啊！”

“我们恭喜SG获得夏季赛冠军，也恭喜他们拿到世界赛的门票！”

全身的力气仿佛在那一刻被抽空，所有的压力消失无影，紧绷的弦也就此放松了下来，程季洋揉了揉酸软的右手，取下耳机扭过头去看身旁的段正则。

段正则也正盯着他看，带着浅浅的笑容，段正则站起来揉了揉他的头发，“走吧，去握手。”

带着胜利者的荣耀去握手吧。

舞台中央放着程季洋梦寐以求的冠军奖杯，这是他人生中第一个奖杯，从来只在梦中出现的画面如今却唾手可得，他眼眶温热，鼻翼泛酸。

“多年蛰伏，一朝涅槃，SG以全新的姿态出现在大家面前，向所有人证明着老将不死，传奇不灭！”

“新旧血液的交替，夜以继日的磨砺，少年们迎着光即将开启世界赛的征程！”

耳边是解说慷慨激昂的祝福，眼前是五彩斑斓的闪烁灯牌，而世界在这一刻万籁俱寂，一片灰白，程季洋看见四个队友默契的把冠军奖杯放在他的手中。

身旁是最崇拜的选手和最亲密的爱人。

段正则在无法被看见的地方轻轻勾了勾他的小拇指，言笑晏晏，即使周围欢呼声热烈激昂，他的声音都清晰且独一无二。

“小中单，以后也要一起继续加油哦。”

眼泪在那一刻滚出眼眶，程季洋举起奖杯，迎着此刻的欢呼，和过去所有质疑的目光和解，向着更遥远的未来展望。

他们会迎着风，迎着猛烈阳光，走上世界舞台，走向属于他们的崭新未来。

段正则是SG的救世主，是SG的英雄，也是他的所有初心和热爱。

他永远熠熠生辉。

END


End file.
